Innocence
by Anonymous C
Summary: Setsuna wakes up from a disturbing dream. A new student transfers into Mahora Academy. There's a lot Setsuna must learn in order to protect Konoka and her classmates.
1. The Dream

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Negima or any of the characters – Ken Akamatsu does.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

She awoke up in a start. Sweating. Panting … Afraid. It felt too real. Immediately she got up and dressed herself in her regular uniform skirt and shirt, grabbed Yuunagi and bolted out the door. She made her way towards her destination calming her mind and trying to normalize her breathing. She shouldn't be so disturbed, she wasn't supposed to show fear, yet at the present moment she was gripped by it.

She stepped outside into the cold and icy air. She surveyed her surroundings before spreading her wings and dashing at incredible speed into the air. She flew up higher and up to the dormitory window she was seeking. It was still dark but her eye sight was extremely sharp.

She looked into the window and saw Kagurazaka Asuna sleeping on the top bunk, Negi cuddled up to her. She quickly shifted her view downwards and saw Konoe Konoka. Her breathing quickly calmed down, she was sleeping quietly and safely. Nothing had happened.

She didn't understand.

It had felt real, too real. It had shaken her up, unsettled her. It caused her to feel fear.

She felt stupid.

It was just a dream – a nightmare. She descended down and slowly stepped onto soft soil. Knowing fully well that she wasn't going to be able to sleep she headed back to her room. She was the only student in Mahora Academy to have their own dorm room. She changed into her Kendo uniform and began her daily practice outside in the woods. She practiced arduously for hours her techniques until she could no longer muster any more strength to continue.

Sakurazaki Setsuna.

She was quiet, didn't like small talk – didn't see the point to it. At a very young age she surpassed all expectations in the art of Kendo and combat. A mercenary paid by the school principal to destroy monsters and ay other demons to trespass the school barrier and that may be dangerous to the students. She is partners with the equally and almost-silent Mana, another student at Mahora, as they rarely speak to anyone but each other. Stoic, with an icy glare and could aura. Her goal: to protect her childhood friend Konko-Oujousama and the thought of failing her duty was enough to make her feel something.

"_It was just a dream_" Setsuna thought to herself. "_But it felt so real_, _I thought it was real_" her thought echoed in her head. The screams, the sweat the cold air and the blood, she swore she thought she was there watching helplessly, trying to struggle to get out of the grasp of the beast that was holding her best friend and princess was tortured to death.

"_No not friend_", she couldn't think of herself as worthy enough to be a friend. She was her bodyguard and that was good enough.

The sun was rising. Setsuna got ready for class and headed towards Konoka's dorm room to escort the princess to class. It still felt strange being so close to the princess after guarding her from the shadows for many years. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" she heard a familiar British accent from the other side of the door.

"Negi-sensei, Good Morning, it's Sakurazaki Setsuna."

"Ah, Morning Setsuna-san" said Negi as he opened the door greeting Setsuna with a warm smile. "Come in." Setsuna bowed before stepping in to see Asuna running around the room trying to get ready for school.

"Hey Setsuna".

"Good Morning Asuna-san" Setsuna was always formal, not being used to the company of others, especially friendly company.

She scanned the room looking for Konoka. The bathroom door opened and out came the princess, ready for school in her uniform unlike her friend Asuna.

"Secchan!" Konoka was smiling like always but her smile was even bigger that usual whenever she was her childhood friend. She quickly hugged her friend causing Setsuna to become flustered and stumbled backwards out her grasp.

"Good Morning Ojousama" said a flustered Setsuna and stepped back to bow. The young samurai always became flustered and blushed when she was around the young princess. She didn't understand the girl. Here was this princess – beautiful, friendly, kind and always smiling, but what confused her the most was the Konoka was all these things when she was around her. Konoka could never harm anyone and was always very friendly with everyone – she was all the opposite of Setsuna. Setsuna had a past she wasn't too proud of, yet the princess didn't seem to mind at all. After the Kyoto incident she was sure Konoka wouldn't speak to her or even be near her yet this morning here she was hugging her.

"Secchan, how many times have I told you that you don't have to call me that?"

"But Ojousama, it's a term of respect, I respect you and…"

"And you put yourself down every time you say it" said Konoka looking at Setsuna with a hint of melancholy in her eyes.

Setsuna opened her mouth to retaliate when Konoka silenced her by placing her index finger over her lips. "Please don't call me Ojousama"

"But Ojousma…"

"As your princess… I'm ordering not to call me that, call me Kono-chan just like you did when we were kids, "said Konoka in a tone that meant she didn't want any arguments yet she still smiled.

Setsuna was in a predicament, she wasn't even worthy of calling Konoka, Konoka-san and now she was going to call her Kono-chan?! And on top of that they were orders!

"Ko..Kono..chan." the girl replied while looking down at the floor.

"There was that so hard?" asked Konoka trying to look at the other girl in the eye. She was clueless to the fact that Setsuna felt like she was breaking the law. For years Setsuna was taught and trained to honor and respect those who were in a higher position that herself. All those years of training told Setsuna that what she was doing was wrong.

Setsuna remained silent.

"Well Konoka-san, Setsuna-san I'll be leaving. I'll see you in class and don't be late." Negi smiled and left the room.

"Where's Negi?" asked an anxious Asuna as she hurried around the room in search of her shoes.

"He just left. Are you almost done because we're going to be late" said Konoka as she grabbed her school bag. "C'mon Secchan" she grabbed the girl's hand and headed out the door dragging Setsuna along with Asuna behind them.

* * *

Class passed by like any other day with commotion from most of the girls, a fight between Asuna and the class president and a distressed Negi trying to get his class under control. Setsuna sat at her desk, as usual not caring about what the other girls did but this time she was in deep thought.

"Don't look so helpless. After all aren't you supposed to be some type of warrior?"

Setsuna heard a familiar voice speak in an arrogant manner. Evangeline walked by not looking at the girl with her held up high.

"_She's right_" thought Setsuna. She mentally kicked herself for thinking too much about a little things like this, but something told her there was something wrong. She silenced that other part of herself and looked up to see that Negi had calmed down the girls.

There was a knock on the door. Negi opened the door and greeted the people.

"Takamichi! Hello it's good to see you."

"Hello Negi-sensei, I see you've managed to get your class under control. Well don't mind me; I just came to escort a transfer student to your classroom. She will be a new member of your class. I do hope you can handle another student."

Negi smiled "Of course. Welcome. Come in I'll introduce you."

Negi turned to the class "Mina-san we have a new transfer student joining us today. Please welcome her to the class."

The girls of class 3-A were quiet as they saw the new student step in front of the classroom and introduce herself.

"Ohayo gozaimasu. Mizuki Nakamuri desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu." The girl bowed slightly and looked around the classroom smiling. She seemed to scan the entire class and when her gaze met Setsuna's she held it there, staring at her, still smiling yet her green eyes showed a hint of something else. The girl was dressed in a Mahora uniform, she had medium to long black hair, and one side was slightly pulled up with a silver hair pin. She looked very friendly yet something about her made her look a bit fierce.

Setsuna was taken aback. She lost composure but quickly gained it back and just stared at the girl until Misuki looked away. It seemed nobody noticed the uptight atmosphere between both girls. "_This can't be. What is she doing here?"_

Misuki took a seat right across from Setsuna to her left. Setsuna could feel a pair of eyes watching her. Before Misuki sat down she greeted Konoka. "Ohayo Konoka-Ojousama it's a pleasure to be in the same class as you. Konoka smiled at the girl. "Welcome to the class if you need anything just ask me okay? It's nice to meet you Misuki-san." Setsuna watched the girl from the corner of her eye.

She didn't trust her especially around Konoka. She wasn't going to make a scene either especially since the girl posed no threat and had been friendly so far. Accusing her of nothing would make her look paranoid or over protected of Konoka. She didn't need any of the other girls teasing her about Konoka and causing a scene was not something Setsuna did voluntarily.

But she wasn't going to sit back and take it lightly. That was the same girl that was in her dream the night before.


	2. Strange Occurrences

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Negima or any of the characters – Ken Akamatsu does.**

_**Italics: person's thoughts**_

**Anonymous reviews enabled.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Strange Occurrences.**

It was cold and the room was dark. The smell of blood filled the entire room. She was running anxiously searching everywhere trying to find the source of the screaming. She knew that voice, she knew it all too well. She was alone. Somehow she remembered being with Negi, Asuna and even Nodoka.

Her breathing had become quick. _"Where is she? Ojousama where are you!?" _The screaming became louder and even more painful to hear. The knot it Setsuna's stomach became heavier and her throat was becoming dry.

KONO-CHAN!

**SMACK!!!**

Setsuna opened her eyes and realized she was on the floor of her dorm room. She quickly got on her feet scanning the room for an attacker – it was in her nature. She was covered in sweat and was still breathing hard.

"_Ojousama"_ Konoka's face flashed in her mind.

She got dressed and headed out the door scanning her surroundings before jumping up into the sky. She flew up to her destination and confirmed that once again Konoka-Ojousama was sleeping safely in her room. She descended and stepped onto the ground and decided to take a walk.

"_What's happening"_ thought Setsuna. Some part of her didn't want to be too worried yet she couldn't just shrug it off. Nakamuri hadn't been in her dream this time but she was sure that she was there the last time. Yesterday the girl was anything but a threat to Konoka.

* * *

"Ohayo Konoka-Ojousama it's a pleasure to be in the same class as you.

Konoka smiled at the girl. "Welcome to the class if you need anything just ask me okay? It's nice to meet you Mizuki-san."

Mizuki walked back to the front of the class to the second row where she took a seat across from Setsuna's left. She was quickly greeted by Haruna and both girls carried a conversation as if they were good friends and then was introduced to Yue and Nodoka. During their break Mizuki was invited to play volleyball on behalf of Konoka and Asuna. Mizuki quickly demonstrated great skill and precision in the sport and even good sportsmanship. She was quick to dive and to strike the ball never missing a hit and delivering blows that all the girls would move out of the way for fear of getting hit by a volleyball that was traveling way too fast. It felt as if they were playing dodge-ball instead of volleyball. If it weren't for Asuna the other team would have lost in a matter of minutes.

During class Mizuki often raised her hand to answer Negi's questions and never got any of them wrong. She seemed to be good in almost every subject especially English and Math. The girl was athletic and by the looks of it she seemed like she would excel in every academic subject.

After school was over she left class while chatting with Makie and the Narutaki twins.

* * *

Setsuna was pondering all of this when she averted her gaze further up the road upon sensing somebody's ki. She had an idea of who it was having sensed it before. She looked up the road and saw none other but Nakamuri standing in the middle of the road. Setsuna thought it was strange that anybody else would be up this late or this early. Mizuki was walking towards her. Setsuna decided to continue walking and pretend not to notice her. As both girls got closer Setsuna continued walking as if Mizuki wasn't even on the road. Their shoulders briefly connected with a light touch as they passed each other when she heard the other girl ask "Does she know about your _white_ wings?" in a teasing manner.

Setsuna spun around and glared at the other girl.

"I mean wasn't that why you left your tribe as a child? Or maybe it was them who abandoned you because you were considered taboo. I'd say you must have had a tough and miserable childhood ne?" said the other girl as she feigned innocent curiosity, tilting her head slightly with while bringing up a finger to rest on her chin.

Mizuki had no chance to react as she came face to face with Yuunagi. _"Damn she's faster than I thought" _Setsuna was ready to attack at any given moment as she watched Mizuki lose her cool and take a few steps back. Mizuki gained self-control and stood there smirking at Setsuna as the morning wind blew lightly against both girls.

"Don't pretend to know me" replied Setsuna with a tone full of disdain.

"Did I say something wrong? You should be more careful when you fly around you know. That's if you don't want anyone to know you secret."

"Stay away from Konoka-Ojousama. Don't get close to her," Setsuna countered angrily.

"Ha, I can't make any promises," smirked the other girl.

In a blink of any eye Mizuki jumped back instantly summoning a longbow out of nowhere. The bow was almost as tall as Mizuki and was made of the toughest steel but shined as if made of pure silver with tips that curved away from its archer. With an arrow in place Mizuki was ready to fire. The atmosphere was thick with tense yet neither girl attacked as the sun was beginning to rise and the darkness slowly began to fade away. Suddenly the battle began as Mizuki fired deadly arrows at Setsuna. Setsuna quickly blocked and evaded the arrows with ease while advancing on Mizuki. A clash heard as Setsuna saw an opening and brought her nodachi down in a strike only to be blocked by the back of the bow.

"_She must be using her ki to strengthen her bow"_

_Damn. She's strong. I don't know how much my bow can take."_

Both girls continued to strike at each other. Setsuna was delivering most of the attacks while Mizuki continued to block and evade Yuunagi. Knowing that she couldn't keep this going Mizuki dodged Setsuna's incoming strike and like a flash of lighting jumped behind her opponent.

"_What!? Where did she…" _Feeling the presence of an attack Setsuna quickly turned around to block the incoming arrows successfully but missed the last. The arrow seemed to explode before reaching Setsuna and opened up into small net trapping Setsuna's arms in close with Yuunagi. The force of the attack caused Setsuna to stumble back and Mizuki advanced further kicking Setsuna until the other girl found herself falling back onto the floor. One girl pinned the other on the floor and leaned in close.

Setsuna could feel the weight of Mizuki on her as she pinned Yuunagi with her bow and leaned over until she felt the breath of the other girl against her ear.

"Maybe it's not Konoka I want to get close to" She whispered.

Setsuna's eyes widened with a bit of shock. A whirlwind of questions and thoughts re-appeared in her mind. Setsuna struggled to get the other girl off when they heard footsteps of someone quickly approaching.

"See you around Sakurazaki-san"

"Wait!"

Mizuki was gone and the net vanished leaving Setsuna on her back on the floor in an awkward position.

"Hey Setsuna. What are you doing on the floor? You okay?" asked a confused Asuna who peered over Setsuna and was carrying bags full of newspapers.

Setsuna looked awkwardly sprawled on the floor due to the effect of the net and now that it had vanished her position made no sense and her breathing was also a bit faster than usual.

"Nothing. I'm fine" The young samurai replied in a somewhat cold and remote manner as she got up and dusted herself and sheathed Yuunagi. She wasn't in the mood to discuss with anyone about what had just happened.

Realizing that Setsuna was in no mood Asuna made an effort to not prod the swordswoman to talk about anything. She knew Setsuna wasn't the chatting type. She still had trouble when it came to speaking with others in a friendly manner. It was thanks to Konoka that Setsuna was slowly learning to become somewhat closer to others but her progress was indeed very slow. When it came to Setsuna, Konoka might be the only one to get through the barrier that samurai put around herself.

Asuna just watched as the samurai dismissed herself from the scene and headed towards the dormitories and continued her morning deliveries.

* * *

Meanwhile Setsuna was walking up the stairs to her room.

She decided she would check on Konoka and brought out a Shikigami transforming it into Chibi Setsuna. The miniature version of her appeared ready for an assignment.

"I need you to go check on Konoka-Ojousama and report to me as soon as possible and make sure you are not seen by anyone especially Ojousama."

"Hai" answered the chibi and disappeared with a spoof.

It was still too early to get ready for school so Setsuna decided she would train again. She headed out to the forest to her usual location. She decided to meditate and clear her mind before starting practice. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her ki. She could feel the cool air blow against her face and she tuned into her environment. She could feel the presence of the animals around her, Setsuna was alone besides the animals in her surrounding area but no human beings were detected by Setsuna in her immediate environment. Setsuna could easily identify the presence of someone around her in a given range if she concentrated and cleared her mind.

She practiced for a while executing every technique with perfection. Sometime during her practice chibi Setsuna appeared with confirmation that Konoka-Ojousama was sleeping safely in her bed. After a couple of hours she was ready to head back to her dorm. She showered and got ready for class.

* * *

Negi and Asuna sat in their room enjoying the breakfast Konoka had prepared for them. Konoka was an excellent cook, it was just one of the many talented gifts the princess had. She was definitely one of the prettiest girls in all of Mahora Academy. She was a sweet and caring girl that often smiled and had an airhead expression as if she wasn't registering what was happening around her. However that was the contrary to what she really was. Konoka ranked in the top five of Negi's best academic students in his class and was very intelligent.

"Thank you Konoka-san, breakfast was delicious." Said Negi thankfully as he got up to was his plate.

"Yeah thanks Konoka" followed Asuna.

"You're welcome Negi-kun, Asuna. Are you guys ready to go?" replied Konoka. "I wonder where Secchan is. She's usually here by now."

"I don't know, she's probably running late. I saw her earlier today while I was doing my daily newspaper delivery," replied Asuna remembering their awkward encounter earlier that morning.

"What? You saw Secchan at five in the morning?"

"Uh, yeah I guess she gets up early too but she was lying on the floor holding her sword when I saw her. She looked strange."

"Was Secchan ok?" Konoka was full of concern.

"I'm not sure. She seemed okay. She didn't talk about it when I asked her. She was actually standoffish when I asked her if she was okay so I decided not to bother her about what she was doing."

"I hope Setsuna-san is alright. Something could be wrong and we could never know since she never talks about anything or at least about herself" inquired the kid sensei.

"Don't worry about Setsuna-nesan aniki. I'm sure she can handle whatever is wrong, if there is anything wrong," said Chamo who had just woken up to the conversation. The ermie was Negi's trusted source of information and friend. He always came handy even though he was perverted and annoyed Asuna most of the time.

A knock was heard signaling Setsuna's arrival. Asuna got up and opened the door.

"Ohayo Asuna-san" smiled a friendly and familiar face.

"Mizuki-san? Ohayo."

Mizuki had arrived to dorm room instead of Setsuna as Asuna had expected. Dressed in her Mahora uniform she was ready to go to class. "I'm sorry if I'm disturbing something but…"

"On no, don't be sorry, it's just that we were expecting Setsuna. She's usually here by now to walk Konoka to class."

"Ah yes, I saw her earlier. She mentioned something about a last minute meeting with the school principal. She asked me to tell Konoka-Ojousama that she apologizes for not being able to escort her to class this morning. I offered to walk Konoka-Ojousama to class and that's why I'm here. I figure that I can't do a good a job as Setsuna to ensure the safety of Ojousama but I figured I'd come along just to try and reassure her that Konoka-Ojousama would be safe – as a friendly favor"

"Oh yeah sure, come on in"

Mizuki walked in. Upon seeing Konoka she bowed. "Ohayo gozaimasu Konoka-Ojousama." She then nodded as she greeted Negi.

"Morning Mizuki. By the way you don't have to call me Ojousama, Konoka is fine." Both girls smiled as they greeted each other. Konoka looked over to the door and when she didn't see Secchan she turned to her friend, "Asuna where's Secchan?"

"_Huh, that must be what she calls Sakurazaki,"_ thought Mizuki.

"She has a meeting with your grandfather so Mizuki came to take you to class as a favor for Setsuna." said Asuna.

The princess frowned slightly. Chamo arched an eyebrow but said nothing.

"I hope that's okay with you Konoka-sama," said Mizuki.

"Uh, Of course it's okay I don't mind." replied Konoka. _I wonder what Gramps wants to talk to Secchan about. _Konoka was a bit curious as to what business they had so early in the morning.

Asuna, Negi, Konoka and Mizuki left the room and headed to class. Konoka looked around the hallway in hopes of seeing Setsuna but saw that she was nowhere around.

* * *

"_Dammit! What's wrong with the door." _Setsuna slammed against the door in hopes of opening it. After getting ready she had reached for the handle to open the door only to find out it wouldn't turn. She tried turning the knob it both ways, she tried to jiggle the knob and pushed and pulled. After that failed she resorted to kicking down the door but it simply wouldn't budge. She knew something was odd when she couldn't kick it down and so she drew her sword even though she was in a small area. She slashed at the door but not even a scratch was made.

"_Somebody must've put a barrier on the door. It must be very strong to not even have a scratch on it and the person who put this barrier must be strong as well. What's going on? Who……Nakamuri! It must be her."_

She sheathed her sword. There was no point in using any special techniques especially since she was indoors. There was not point in exploding the entire room just to open a door. She opened her bedroom window and poked her head outside. She was several floors up but it was not a problem getting down. The real problem was getting down unnoticed. There were hundreds of girls below running and walking to class. She couldn't simply fly down or even jump down. Everybody would be suspicious of a girl jumping several stories down and landing unharmed.

"_Dammit, I'm already late to pick up Konoka-Ojousama. I'll just have to wait until everything clears." _

Konoka entered the classroom and took her seat looking around to see if Setsuna had already arrived. She couldn't find her and got up.

"Hi Madoka have you seen Secchan?" Konoka asked the girl who sat next to Setsuna.

"No I don't think she's here yet."

Konoka took her seat next to Asuna. _"She's probably on her way now"_

The bell rang and all the students took their seats as Negi greeted the class and began the lesson. Class continued as usual until break time and Setsuna had not arrived. _"I wonder what's taking Secchan so long. She never has meetings this long with Gramps." _

* * *

Break ended and Setsuna stepped in the classroom. She could hear some of the girls mumbling and asking each other why she had come to class late.

"I apologize for being late Negi-sensei. I couldn't …"

"Don't worry about it Setsuna-san we got your message."

"Message?"

"Yeah Mizuki told us you had a meeting with the school principal."

"She …… Uh … yeah. Yes, thank you for understanding Negi-sensei." Setsuna shifted her gaze towards Mizuki who sat at her desk smiling her usual friendly smile. She wanted to glare at the girl but just looked away before taking her seat.

"_There's no point in discussing this with Negi-sensei, it'll just worry him. I mustn't worry Konoka-Ojousama with this either." _

Setsuna didn't understand why Mizuki would block her door with a barrier. A suspicious act but it seemed nothing bad had happened except that Mizuki had made her late to class. It had taken a long while for all the girls to clear the building area and a few girls where running late and so Setsuna had to wait until everyone was gone before jumping down.

During lunch Konoka quickly made her way up to Setsuna's desk as soon as the class was dismissed to go.

"Secchan, let's go to lunch. I made lunch for both of us" said Konoka smiling brightly at Setsuna.

"Uh, Th-Thank you Ojousama, but you mustn't worry yourself about me. Besides I have some business to attend to" with that the Samurai spun around and dashed out the classroom.

"Wait Secchan!" _Mou, she's always running off like that. _

"Sakurazaki sure is strange."

Konoka turned around to see Mizuki standing behind her.

"Uh, Secchan is just a bit shy I guess."

"Shy?" _She doesn't seem shy to me _thought Mizuki having experienced Setsuna's anger and cold demeanor.

"Yeah well Secchan isn't used to being close to others. At least that's what Asuna and Negi-kun keep telling me. Anyways do you want to join us for lunch Mizuki? Asuna, Negi and I are going to share lunch together and you're more that welcomed to join us if you want to."

"Sure, I'd love to Konoka-sama, thank you for inviting me, you are kind."

Konoka and Mizuki grabbed their lunches and headed toward the lunch room chatting amicably. However they were being watched from a distance. Setsuna had sped off but didn't leave the scene completely. She was closely watching Konoka and Mizuki from afar making sure she wasn't noticed. _"Don't worry Konoka-Ojousama, I'll figure this out and protect you no matter what happens. Just be careful for your own sake."_

Mizuki was nothing but pleasant company and she got along with Asuna and Negi very well. After class was over Konoka, Asuna and Mizuki had planned to head out into the city to start off the weekend. They were going to meet in front of the dormitory building and head off from there.

* * *

"Asuna have you seen Secchan? I wanted to ask her if she wanted to come but she left so quickly after class. I want her to come with us."

"No I didn't see her." Replied Asuna, thinking back she hadn't had much contact with the young samurai all day except for their morning encounter.

"Asuna, do you think Secchan is mad at me?"

"Huh?"

"I mean all day to day it's like she's been avoiding me. During lunch she ran off after I offered to share my lunch with her and after class I called out her name but she just left class so quickly. I don't know if she heard me but I think she did." The princess looked somewhat sad and disappointed. "I don't know if I've done something wrong but it seems like Secchan is becoming distant like before."

"Don't worry Konoka, I'm sure she's not mad at you. I don't think that girl could ever be mad at you. Setsuna is probably just having a busy day that's all." smiled Asuna trying to reassure Konoka. _Hmmm… Setsuna has been acting strange today. I'll have to talk to her about it when I see her, at least for Konoka's sake."_

"Yeah, I hope you're right Asuna. Well then let's go, I'm sure Mizuki is probably already waiting for us," replied Konoka trying her best to smile back.

Sure enough Mizuki was leaning against the wall when both girls arrived. The trio of girls left for their shopping trip. Setsuna continued to watch them from afar. "_I'm truly sorry Konoka-Ojousama but its best that I keep my distance for now._"

Throughout the entire trip the girls had fun shopping, eating ice cream and just walking around all the stores while Setsuna kept her distance without being noticed by Konoka, Asuna or Mizuki. She made sure to especially hide her ki and presence from Mizuki. She was alert, more than ever; she could faintly feel a bad presence in the distance around her. "_Nakamuri you better not lay a hand on Ojousama." _

* * *

**A/N**

Thanks to: Nana the Dwarf, Ari Matoya, Denisen and demonic archangel.


	3. Kyousha

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Negima or any its characters – Ken Akamatsu does.**

_**Italics: person's thought.**_

**Ari Matoya:** I hope you like this chapter and hopefully I'm not messing too much with your mind.

**Denisen:** This will hopefully shed some light about who Nakamuri is.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Kyousha.**

Setsuna stood on the rooftop of one of the many buildings of Mahora Academy. The school was enormous and had a prestigious reputation for many reasons. Setsuna would sit on the rooftop of this specific building for a couple of reasons. One, she could easily keep and eye on Konoka's dorm room from this point of view, she was close enough to sense if anything went wrong. Two, she had a great view of the world tree, the entire campus and most of all the sky and its stars during the night and the sunrise in the morning. She would occasionally come up here to be alone and to stare up at the sky whenever possible.

Tonight she'd come to think about the course of events that had taken place for the past two days. Her dreams, the new student Nakamuri Mizuki, the barrier on her door and the strange presence she felt while watching Konoka and the others on their shopping trip. Setsuna hadn't had a proper night's rest for two days averaging four hours per night. She was tired but her duty came first – and that was to protect Konoka-Ojousama.

_Why am I having these dreams? Nakamuri was in the first one and she actually exists, but she hasn't posed a threat to Konoka-Ojousama. How did she know about my past??? Why would she put a barrier on my door? It had to be her, nobody else could have or would have done it. But nothing happened. What was that strange presence I felt this afternoon? Nakamuri didn't do anything to Konoka or Asuna, then why such an evil presence? What is she planning? Should I tell the dean about my concerns? But nothing has happened. Besides he wouldn't have admitted Nakamuri if he thought she posed a threat to his granddaughter. _

The questions just kept coming up in Setsuna's head and it was frustrating not having any answers. One thing was certain in Setsuna's mind and that was that she wasn't going to let any harm come towards Konoka. Setsuna was caught up in her thoughts when she heard someone behind her.

"I thought you might be here" said a cheerful Konoka trying to get herself completely onto the floor of the roof.

"O-Ojousama, wh-what are you doing up here?" stuttered the young samurai as she walked over to help Konoka. She grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Konoka was able to get up but stumbled slightly forward as Setsuna caught her in her arms.

"Thank you Secchan" said Konoka smiling at Setsuna. She had missed her friend yesterday and today and was more than happy to be with her now.

Setsuna was becoming flustered by the closeness of Konoka. She was never one to get to close to anyone and she saw it as improper to be this close to her princess. She settled Konoka firmly on the floor before stepping back and turning away from the princess to gaze back at the sky. It was a beautiful night and the stars sparked in the sky.

"Ojousama, you shouldn't be out so late especially when it's dark."

"Why not?" pouted Konoka. "You're out late while it's dark." Konoka didn't like it when Setsuna became too protective of her. She preferred to have her as a friend and not just a bodyguard.

"But it's different Ojousama. You're life is worth much more than mine. After all you're the sole heir of the Konoe family name, daughter of Konoe Eishun, Elder of the Kansai Association." _And you're an incredibly kind and innocent girl. _Besides I'm your body guard and security hired by your grandfather, it's my duty to ensure your safety and the safety of the students here if necessary," replied Setsuna in a matter-of-fact tone.

There was silence and after hearing no response from her Ojousama Setsuna turned around. She was slightly stunned by the sight in front of her. Konoka was no longer smiling her usual airhead smile, it had completely vanished. Her eyes where shadowed and she was serious.

"Secchan stop that." said the princess sternly. She wasn't mad at Setsuna but she couldn't think of any other way of making the girl in front of her understand.

"When will you understand that I don't care about how you were born or that you're not completely human? It doesn't matter to me. My life isn't worth more than yours. Secchan… you're my best friend. I don't know what happened to you after we almost drowned in the river when we were five..."

Setsuna felt a strong pang of guilt when she remembered that incident. She had failed to save her Ojousama and she never forgave herself for her failure. If it hadn't been for some adults Konoka would've drowned.

"… but ever since that moment you became a different person. You no longer talked to me and when we came here to Mahora you avoided me. I'm so grateful that we became close again after the Kyoto field trip… Secchan … I had missed you … I missed you so much all that time and now it seems that you are starting to avoid me again."

Setsuna's guilt weighed heavily on her as she saw Konoka struggling to hold back tears that were starting to form in her eyes. She hated to be the cause of Konoka's sadness. Her eyes softened as she saw the princess in front of her struggling to control her emotions.

"Ojousama…"

"Secchan how many times have I told you that you don't have to call me that?" asked Konoka in a defeated voice.

"I'm sorry, it's just that… well … I'm deeply sorry to have angered you or caused you to feel in any way uncomfortable." Setsuna had no idea of how to comfort the girl in front of her. She was never in a position like this before and it was definitely not her strong suit. Her formal apology did nothing to comfort Konoka; it actually made things between them more distant.

"I went shopping today with Asuna and Mizuki…" began Konoka as she tried to make conversation.

_I know._

"…and I wanted you to come with us."

"I had some business to attend to."

"Oh."

"How was your shopping trip?" asked Setsuna before she could stop herself. She wasn't supposed to make friendly conversation with Konoka; she wasn't in the type of position to allow herself to become friendly with her. However she wanted to get her Ojousama's opinion about Nakamuri.

"It was fun. We had some ice cream and we went to all the clothing shops and bought some clothes. Mizuki-san picked out some very nice outfits that we tried on. She even bought me a new outfit saying that it was a gift. I insisted that she didn't have to but she insisted that she had to as a thank you gift for inviting her to come with us. She… she… kind of reminds me of you Secchan."

"W-what!" sputtered Setsuna.

"Yeah she does. She sort of looks like you too, in a way," said the princess with an expression that meant she was trying to picture Mizuki.

"N-no she doesn't" replied Setsuna.

Konoka giggled as she saw Setsuna feel awkward about her last comments.

_Ojousama thinks I look like her??? She must be teasing me. Never. We're not alike in any way._

"Secchan?" asked Konoka. She'd noticed Setsuna had drifted away from her.

"Hai Ojousama," replied Setsuna as she snapped out of her thoughts.

Konoka's smile faltered as she heard that dreaded title by which Setsuna always insisted upon calling her. She sighed as she looked to the side. She felt like she was talking to a wall that just wouldn't understand her no matter how hard she tried to communicate with it.

Setsuna was silent not knowing what had caused Konoka to become gloomy so suddenly. She stood there as she waited for some type of order to come from her Ojousama.

Both girls were silent for a moment as Konoka tried to look at Setsuna in the eyes but the other girl wouldn't meet her gaze. A breeze of cold air blew against them causing Konoka to slightly shudder against the cold air.

Upon seeing Konoka like this, Setsuna quickly took off her school jacket. She had been too busy to change outfits after school not that Setsuna had many other outfits besides her uniforms. She stepped forward and placed it around Konoka's shoulders. "Ojousama, I'll take you inside or you can catch a cold," said Setsuna quickly, once again forgetting what she wasn't supposed to call Konoka. Setsuna started to walk towards the edge of the rooftop when she felt a warm hand grab hers stopping her from continuing with her actions.

"Secchan, wait. We won't go until you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong Ojousama, I'm just concerned that you'll catch a cold," replied Setsuna looking away from Konoka's gaze, she knew she wasn't a good liar especially when she lied to Konoka.

"I'm not talking about that and I'm not buying your lies either Secchan."

Setsuna looked away as she heard Konoka.

"I'm talking about what I mentioned before. About you avoiding me and becoming distant again. Have I done something wrong?"

"No, no Ojousama, you haven't. You could never do anything to me that would be wrong," replied Setsuna with all conviction she could gather. "_Please you should never think that."_

"Well then?"

"I promise that it's nothing. I just had a busy day that is all. I apologize if I made you feel that I was trying to avoid you," Setsuna apologized again while looking at the floor.

Konoka wasn't happy with things were turning out with Setsuna. She had come up here to spend some time with Setsuna but she felt as if Setsuna was rejecting her company. She knew Setsuna could be very stubborn and not allow herself to be relaxed. They could stand here all night and Setsuna would never take a clue. She could never be mad at her Secchan but she wished that her friend would open up to her. Not knowing what else to do to assure Setsuna that she cared for her she pulled on her guardian's hand slightly and stepped forward to wrap her arms around Setsuna's neck pulling her into a hug.

Setsuna blushed and was stunned by Konoka's sudden actions. "O-Ojousama," she stuttered.

The jacket slid off of Konoka's shoulders as she hugged Setsuna. Before the jacket hit the floor Setsuna caught it behind Konoka without hesitation. She stood there frozen now knowing what to do.

Then slowly she wrapped her other arm around Konoka's waist as she gave in to the other girl's affection for a moment. Konoka was all Setsuna had and Setsuna had realized this before. Not only was it her duty to protect Konoka but it was her purpose and personal wish. Konoka was the only person who actually got close to Setsuna on some level even if it only was when they were kids. She didn't have family or friends only rivals, enemies and a partner in battle – Mana, but she never said anything and always charged for her assistance. Negi-sensei and Asuna were still new companions to her.

"I'm sorry … I didn't mean to upset you, please believe me" she whispered so quietly that only Konoka could've heard it if anybody else was around.

Konoka smiled into Setsuna's hair enjoying this brief moment. She knew Setsuna would never allow herself to be this close to her in public or even while they were alone. She let go of Setsuna reluctantly stepping away. "I guess we should go inside," she smiled.

Setsuna walked Konoka to her room to bid her good night and headed back to her room. It was late and she was tired and decided to head back to her room. She reached for the door knob only to find out it wouldn't turn.

"Dammit!" Setsuna hit the door, she had forgotten about her locked door. "_Stupid barrier, you would think Nakamuri would've taken it off by now! It couldn't last this long it should've disappeared."_

"Is something wrong Sakurazki-san?"

Setsuna turned around and glared daggers at the girl behind her. "You have some guts showing up here."

"What are you talking about? Is that how you talk to everyone?" replied Mizuki in a voice of fake concern.

Mizuki enjoyed seeing Setsuna getting mad and annoyed, it was quickly becoming a favorite pass time of hers. She was getting to know her even better and was beginning to notice her triggers and even her weakness.

Setsuna was not enjoying this at all. She was tired and the one person she didn't want to see was standing two feet away from her. Setsuna needed answers and talking with Mizuki would've **probably** answered some of her questions but Setsuna was not going to sit down and chat with Nakamuri. Talking was not her strong suit either, when it came to Setsuna, actions always spoke louder than words. Deciding that unreasonable actions were not going to solve anything she was hoping to avoid the new girl and just keep a closer eye on Konoka while trying to figure out these strange events but Nakamuri wasn't letting it be that way.

"Take it off," demanded Setsuna.

"Take what off?" Mizuki replied smiling at Setsuna.

Setsuna's miniscule patience with Mizuki was running out quickly.

"**The barrier on the door" **replied Setsuna in a dangerous tone.

"What barrier? What are you talking about Sakurazaki-san?"

The patience ran out.

Setsuna turned and pinned Mizuki to the wall by the neck as she propped Yuunagi against the wall with her other hand.

"Your anger makes you predictable," said Mizuki as she smirked at Setsuna. Anticipating Setsuna's movements the girl was ready for a fight and quickly removed Setsuna's lock on her neck and flipped the swordswoman over.

Setsuna never gave up quickly. She lay on the floor but instantly swept the other girl off her feet with one swift quick. Mizuki wiped the smirk off her face after falling and began to wrestle on the floor with Setsuna. She threw herself on top of Setsuna only to be kicked off and thrown against the door by the samurai. Setsuna jumped to her feet only to realize that Mizuki was already coming at her at full speed. She was knocked down by a kick after just having gotten off the floor. Mizuki straddled Setsuna by the waist, putting one leg on either side of her waist and pinned her to the floor by the wrists.

This was sort of a Déjà vu for both girls.

It didn't take long for a crowd of footsteps to be heard. Both girls stared at each other, their eyes communicating silently.

The crowd of people could be heard coming closer.

"What happened here de gozaru?" asked Kaede as she approached with the Fumika and her twin sister Fuuka.

"Nothing," replied Setsuna as she got off the floor refusing to take Mizuki's hand. Right before anyone approached the scene Mizuki got off the swordswoman and pretended to offer Setsuna a helping hand.

"Sakurazaki-san here was on the floor when I got here. Are you sure you're okay?" asked Mizuki as she turned to Setsuna as more students started to arrive.

"Are you okay Setsuna-san?" asked Negi who'd shown up with Asuna, Konoka and a group of other students in time to hear Mizuki's statement. "We heard a lot of loud noises and hitting on the walls," added a curious Haruna.

"Don't worry Negi-sensei, I'm fine," replied Setsuna as she got up refusing Mizuki's help. She was dreading all the unwanted attention.

"What were you doing Secchan? Are you sure you're okay?" asked Konoka as she stepped forward to examine Setsuna with concern.

"Don't worry, I'm fine Ojousama."

"Why were you on the floor? And you're breathing a bit fast."

"Uh, well … I … I fell." The samurai stuttered as she came up with an obvious lie. She cursed herself for not coming up with a better explanation.

Mizuki stood there in the midst of people wanting to laugh out loud but decided it was best to hold it in. Watching Setsuna make a fool of herself in front of her princess and classmates was more than what she had expected to happen even though her goal was not achieved.

"Secchan…"

"I'm fine Ojousama. I'll take you back to you room." And with that the Setsuna walked away with Konoka hearing the girls questions each other about what had just happened.

Setsuna, Konoka, Asuna and Negi walked in silence as they reached their destination. Konoka walked next to Setsuna behind Negi and Asuna. She wanted to ask Setsuna why she was acting so strange lately but she doubted she was going to get an answer. _Secchan why won't you tell me what's wrong?_

Setsuna was occupied with her own thoughts. "_I mustn't worry Ojousama about this or anybody else. I can't believe I told Ojousama that I fell! What kind of bodyguard just falls over?!"_

"Good Night Konoka-Ojousama," said Setsuna as she left Konoka in her room with Negi and Asuna. She left the room and noticed Asuna step outside the dorm room after her.

"Setsuna"

Setsuna slightly turned to face Asuna but stood silent waiting for Asuna to continue.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes Asuna-san, don't worry."

"Well it's just that you've been acting a bit strange lately. I mean earlier today I found ya on the floor with your sword drawn and tonight we found ya on the floor again after a lot of noise was heard and both times you said nothing happened. I know that I don't know you too well but you don't seem to like the kinda person that just falls or well at least twice for no reason."

Asuna didn't know Setsuna too well but from what she had seen before Setsuna and what she did know told her that Setsuna wasn't a klutz, she was always poise. Setsuna didn't know what to reply. She didn't want to discuss anything right now. "Asuna-san I'm fine, it was just a mistake both times."

"You're not fooling me ya know."

"W-what. I'm not trying to fool you."

"Well you're not spitting out what's wrong. Maybe it's none of my business but Konoka has been worried about you."

Setsuna's guilt returned as she heard that she had caused Konoka to worry. She didn't want to put up with this right now, she didn't want to talk, she just wanted to be left alone. How could she answer someone else's questions when she couldn't even answer her own? Before Asuna could say anymore Setsuna turned and ran down the hallway as fast as she could hoping that her orange-haired classmate would not follow her. She knew Asuna was a very fast runner and if she followed her they'd be running a marathon. She continued to run as fast as her legs could carry her out of the dormitory building and when she finally stopped she realized she was alone.

It was late and she was tired. She stood outside and looked up at the dark sky with so many questions on her mind. None of it really mattered except one thing and that was Konoka's safety. After a while the swordswoman decided to return to her dorm room.

"_If the door won't open, I guess I'll have to fly or climb in through the window."_

As Setsuna reached her dorm room she reached for the door knob and turned it as she opened the door. With a notion of relief she stepped in her room carefully checking her surroundings. She noticed the room felt colder that usual. She stepped in and flicked on the light after her senses told her there were not unwanted intruders. After feeling that her room was safe enough she laid down and dozed off to sleep.

* * *

Mizuki headed back to her room after her confrontation with Setsuna. She was mildly satisfied by the turn of events but she decided it was time to put aside the fun and games for a while and get down to business.

Mizuki had a dorm room all to herself as well. All the other students already had roommates except Setsuna but the principal decided to give Mizuki a room to herself instead of having her be roommates with Setsuna. He knew Setsuna valued her privacy and he respected her enough to adhere to her wishes even if Setsuna never asked, he knew she would never ask.

Konoka had been right about Mizuki, she resembled Setsuna in appearance. Mizuki was the same height as Setsuna and her body was made of muscle, it was noticeable and more obvious when she flexed yet the girl was very slender. Her skin, pale and her hair dark black. She had a fierce look when she wasn't smiling a friendly smile. Both girls looked almost alike except that one had green eyes and the other ebony. Their hairstyles also differed – Mizuki's hair was slightly pulled up by a silver hair pin on her left side.

The girl entered her small kitchen to check on a small black pot she had on a Bunsen burner. It sat next to what appeared to be a chemistry set. The pot contained a light blue liquid inside that was bubbling. She stirred it and then took a vial out of her pocket that contained a clear liquid in it and poured it into the pot. She had followed the instructions step by step and the last ingredient was still needed. It would take seven days to complete the potion and it was the first day.

"_I still need the last ingredient. It might be harder than I thought."_

She needed to add the last ingredient by the seventh day but she had not been successful in obtaining it. Mizuki didn't worry, she still had six days to get the last ingredient. Everything was going according to plan.

Mizuki knew who Setsuna was and now she had finally had the chance of meeting her. She had known about Setsuna since she was a small child. After Setsuna was banned from her tribe, news quickly spread among other tribes that a cursed being had been born – a half demon with white wings. Mizuki grew up in the mountains of Kyoto when her small clan took special interest in Setsuna among many other tribes and magi. The Uzoku had failed to notice something about the child that some others did not.

Mizuki's clan wanted to find this child but before the clan could find Setsuna they learned that a powerful magus had taken the child into his possession. He provided the child with shelter and high level protection making it more difficult for the clan to get Setsuna. After many years many members of the clan gave up on their task.

Mizuki came to Mahora Academy to finish what her people failed to complete. Mizuki was born into the Kyousha clan with extraordinary abilities that other members of Kyousha clan did not have. Members of this clan did not posses any magical powers or abilities instead they had strength and agility beyond human standards and they trained in the art of combat. Mizuki was born with some magic in her blood that nobody knew where it had come from.

After contemplating her plans for a while Mizuki decided to lie down and rest.

* * *

**NO!**

**KONO-CHAAAAN!!!**

**STOP!!**

**NOOOOOO!!!!!!**

Desperate screams could be heard late at night coming from a girl's dormitory.

"She keeps dreaming about the Kansai princess Master," said a low voice.

The black hooded figure nodded in response. "Yes. This may be what we were hoping to find."

"Master, are you sure?"

"I'll need you to make sure."

"Yes Master, as you wish."

* * *

**A/N:**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:** **Ari Matoya, Denisen for reviewing Chapter 2 and to all other readers. Please read and review. Anonymous reviews enabled.**

I will post some art for this story on a different website sooner or later.


	4. Plans

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NEGIMA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS – KEN AKAMATSU DOES. **

**_ITALICS: Person's Thoughts, Flashbacks and Attacks._**

**Tikigod784: **Thank you, it's nice to get new reviews. Mizuki is not a bird hanyou but her half is magi. She comes from a tribe where the members have supernatural strength and agility but no magical abilities except for Mizuki. Eva and Chachamaru, I'll think about it.

**Denisen: **Thank you. I doubt that Setsuna will listen; our favorite samurai is very stubborn and she only gets worse.

**Kikyo4ever: **Thank you for your review and I'm glad you're interested. I only hope that I can keep the reader interested. I think Setsuna will always have a soft spot for Konoka, ne?

**Ari Matoya: **A feather, that is a great idea! And I did think about it but I decided to stick with something else. I'm still not sure if a feather would've been better, but harder for Mizuki to get.

Thank you. I hope you like this chapter and I appreciate your anonymous review.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Plans.**

"Kono-chan" she uttered in a whisper.

She'd woken up screaming and panting. She was drenched in sweat and so were her covers. She summoned her chibi self. Chibi Setsuna appeared at once. "Go." The chibi already knew her mission and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Setsuna got up at once and tried to calm her breathing as she heard people knocking on her door.

"Setsuna" she heard a familiar voice through the other side of the door.

She opened the door to see Mana standing outside her room with Ku Fei and Kaede.

"Is everything fine? Why were you screaming de gozaru?" asked Kaede.

"Setsuna-san you okay? You were screaming" said Ku Fei in her funny Chinese accent.

"I'm sorry to have woken you up. It's was nothing I'm fine," said Setsuna in her usual serious and stoic voice.

The three elites scanned Setsuna's drained appearance and glanced at each other knowing something was wrong but didn't press further. They knew Setsuna too well to know she was not going to speak about anything she didn't want to speak about. Mana had only come after Ku Fei had insisted that their might be some trouble. Setsuna never asked for help in anything but this time they had heard desperate screams that meant the samurai was afraid so they decided to check out what had happened.

Mana tried to scan the room with her eyes by looking though the opening of the door but saw nothing. Kaede did not sense a bad presence. They left Setsuna after the swordswoman made it clear she wasn't going to speak about the unusual incident.

"If there is something wrong you should tell someone Setsuna-dono. It's not the first time I've heard you scream these past few nights," said the Kaede in a low voice after the gunslinger and martial artist turned to leave.

"Thank you Kaede-san," and with that as her reply Setsuna closed the door.

"Konoka-Ojousama is fine, she's asleep in her room," said chibi Setsuna who had already returned from her assignment and was waiting on top of the bed for her to report to her master.

Setsuna sighed in relief and sat down, somehow she already knew that Konoka was fine but some part of her always had to make sure. Her clothes clung to her body due to all the sweat. This was going to drive her insane. She had to take action. She thought about her dream, still fresh in her memory, how could she forget?

This time she found Konoka and she cringed as she remembered what she saw. "_No, it'll never happen, I'll make sure it doesn't." _She wasn't sure if these were just nightmares or if the dreams meant anything at all. "_They must mean something, it's no coincidence Nakamuri came to Mahora." _The knot in her stomach became tighter and heavier, if this was true then it meant it was all her fault.

* * *

_(FLASHBACK)_

_She could hear her footsteps hitting the wet floor as she ran through the cold and dark room. There was a strong smell of blood and she could hear the screams of her princess. She searched frantically for the source of the screaming. She was alone. _

_Her breathing had become quick. "Where is she? Ojousama where are you!?" she thought, she could feel herself beginning to panic. The screaming became louder and even more painful to hear. The knot it Setsuna's stomach became heavier and her throat was becoming dry. _

_She stopped as she reached a set of old rusty double doors._

_ZANGANKEN!_

_The door dispersed into pieces. Setsuna leaped through the cloud of smoke and into the next room. _

"_OJOUSAMA!"_

"_Se…cchan," she heard Konoka mutter in a weak voice. She had shackles on her right and lefts hand with the chains restraining her to a post on her left and right sides. The princess looked so weak she could barely stand._

"_Ah, Setsuna, you've finally arrived." She heard a cold voice speak._

"_OJOUSAMA!"_

"_Your beloved Ojousama is fine, she's just had a few rough moments," spoke a hooded figure. "Now if you want your Ojousama to continue to live you'll have to be a good girl and do exactly as I tell you."_

"_Let Konoka-Ojousama go!" _

_Setsuna leaped forward to attack but the figured summoned two demons stopping her attack. _

"_No child, you have something I want, and I need you to do something for me. The princess here just serves as a motivation for you to do it" _

_The figure snapped its fingers and Konoka was electrocuted by shocks emitting from the chains. The princess screamed in utter pain._

_**NO!**_

_**KONO-CHAAAAN!!!**_

_**STOP!!**_

_The shock intensified and so did Konoka's screams of pain._

**_NOOOOO!!!!!!_**

* * *

"_It was my fault"_ she slammed her fist onto the table. _What did it want from me? If this is a sign of something to come then it means Ojousama's is in danger, Nakamuri's transfer to Mahora proves it or at least it could happen. But it wasn't her voice I heard speaking _thoughtSetsuna as she buried her face in the palms of her hands. She could still hear faint sound of the screaming as she sat alone in the darkness.

_It will be my fault! I've become to close to her._

* * *

It was the weekend and most of the students of Mahora Academy were still sleeping as the sun rose.

Setsuna was running in the forest training as usual. The lack of sleep could not interfere with her daily training which meant she was up before sunrise. She could hear trucks and heavy movement in the distance. She made her way out of the forest into a road and saw a lot of workers unloading equipment from many trucks. A floor and massive stage was being set up and many tents were being set up around the pathway. There were decorative elements and games that were also being unloaded. It looked like there was going to be a major event in Mahora Academy.

"_The spring festival. I almost forgot," _thought Setsuna.

She continued to run down the path and back into the forest. She stopped running when she reached her regular spot and drew her sword to practice her kendo forms.

* * *

In the distance sat a green-eyed beauty on the branch of a tree. She watched attentively as the samurai girl practiced her techniques and forms. A faint hint of admiration could be seen in her eyes. She stood up on the branch and summoned her silver longbow. She placed a single silver arrow on the arrow rest as she prepared to fire, aiming as she drew the arrow back with her right hand.

Setsuna was practicing when she saw a glint in the distance. She waited and without faltering the samurai slashed the arrow into pieces. She looked up and saw her opponent in the distance.

"I thought I sensed you around here," said Setsuna as she looked up to face her rival.

"Maybe you're not as dense as I thought. Why so calm Sakurazaki?" asked Mizuki as she leaped off from her high position on the tree.

Both girls faced each other preparing for another fight. Setsuna was certain Mizuki might have some answers she needed. She was determined to defeat her in this fight and find some answers, it was all she could plan for now.

They began to circle each other, staring each other down each girl ready to attack.

Setsuna initiated the first attack and she dashed forward and swung down Yuunagi only to be met with steel from Mizuki's bow. Mizuki retreated, jumping back and drawing an arrow. She began to fire and Setsuna dodged while advancing.

Mizuki drew an arrow. She fired it and it dispersed into several arrows making it more difficult for Setsuna to dodge. Setsuna dodged most of the arrows and slashed the rest but missed a couple that slit her arm and shoulder. The cuts were shallow but deep enough that blood trickled out of them. Mizuki smiled as she saw she hit.

"_Fumus_," she muttered as she drew her next arrow aiming it to the ground next to Setsuna. As the arrow hit the ground dense clouds of smoke appeared everywhere. Setsuna's vision was clouded by the smoke. She had to rely on her senses to detect the next attack. Mizuki was out of sight as she evaded arrows that penetrated through the clouds of smoke. Another arrow scratched Setsuna's arm deeper as she barely escaped it.

The smoke began to clear and Setsuna vision became clearer and saw an arrow coming at her and scarcely dodged in time as the arrow scratched her skin deeper causing droplets of blood to come out. Mizuki charged towards her with her bow in hand ready to fend off any attacks from Yuunagi.

"_Sanguis captura_"

A light glowed and a red-crystal like ball formed next to Setsuna's side and flew forward to Mizuki as she caught it. Setsuna faintly saw the crystal but continued forward as she slashed her blade at Mizuki – who barely avoided Yuunagi as the tip of the long blade scratched the pale skin of her arm. Setsuna drew blood as well.

The cut stung but she didn't show any emotion of it. "Hmm, well done Sakurazaki-san, ne? But I must take my leave," said Mizuki as her trademark smirk appeared. "_Fumus_" she chanted as she shot another arrow near Setsuna and left.

Setsuna was again blinded by the heavy smoke and coughed as it had a chocking effect but was determined to stop Mizuki and ran after her. Both girls were running at incredible speeds jumping off of any trees and boulders that were in their way. They were reaching the end of the forest clearing and unto the pathway where all the workers were unloading for the festival.

Mizuki reached the clearing first and skimmed the shoulder of a boy, almost running right into him. He was carrying a large box labeled BANNERS in front of him and could barely look over the box as he walked rather slowly trying to balance it his arms. With Setsuna just seconds behind her she stopped and pushed the boy into Setsuna's direction.

**_BAM!!!!_**

A loud crash was heard as Setsuna collided with the boy carrying the large box. The box flew up into the air spilling all the colorful streamers. Setsuna had just reached the clearing when she saw a boy tumbling in her direction but was moving too fast to stop or move away and ran right into him. Mizuki continued to sprint forward leaving Setsuna behind until she disappeared back into the forest across the broad pathway.

"_Dammit!"_ A twinge of pain shot through her body as Setsuna got up. She looked up to see Mizuki disappear into the distance. "_She got away," _she thought, then she heard someone groan and remembered there was somebody next to her covered in streamers. She got up and stood in front of him.

"Are you okay?" asked Setsuna surveying the boy who was still on the floor. He had ravenous dark black hair with gray-bluish eyes. His demeanor was very friendly as he tried to smile amidst his state of pain. He was rather slim that Setsuna wondered how he was able to carry such a large box in the first place. His outfit consisted of a lot of black color.

"Uh, yeah, I'm sorry I didn't see you there," said the boy as he winced, yet he smiled.

She offered him a hand and pulled him up as she looked in the direction where Mizuki had disappeared. He was taller than her as he stood up.

"Are you alrignt? Are you hurt? I'm so sorry," he began but his face paled with shock and guilt as he saw that Setsuna had cuts on her arms that were still bleeding. Thinking he was the cause of it and began to apologize profusely.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I honestly didn't see you, I felt something push me over and I … I stumbled in to you, I'm sorry" said the boy apologetically as he got closer to examine Setsuna.

"Here let me bandage those up for you" he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black bandana. He reached for Setsuna's arm to bandage it but the samurai quickly pulled back. She was not used to being in close proximity to anyone. Her first intention was to arm lock the guy but she quickly withdrew not wanting to hurt him because of his good intentions.

"I-I'm sorry," he stuttered, "I d-didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault" replied Setsuna as she picked up Yuunagi. Her tone was sincere but still serious and not at all friendly like the boy in front of her.

"Well then here, you can take this," he said handing her the bandana.

"No, that's yours, I'm fine, it's not a big injury," replied Setsuna. She turned to leave when she saw him put the bandana back into his pocket bend over to pick up all the streamers that had fallen on the floor. She felt a bit of obligation and figured that she should help him. After all it was to some extent her fault that this guy just happened to get caught in the middle of her chase. "_She's gone anyway," _thought Setsuna.

She walked over to the box that lay on the floor and picked it up bringing it close to the pile of streamers on the floor. She didn't say anything as she started picking up the streamers and placing them in the box.

"Uh, Thanks but its okay. I'll pick it up after all it was my fault for not looking where I was going." She heard the guy speak. "My name is Deimos, may I ask what's yours?" he asked as he modestly extended his hand out to Setsuna.

"Sakurazaki Setsuna," she replied with a slight nod but did not shake his hand.

"Yoroshiku onegai shimasu" Deimos withdrew his hand and nodded back. "You must be a student here?" asked Deimos as he continued to put the streamers back into the box.

"Yeah"

"Your school is quite large, you must be lucky to be a student here. I hear its one of the best schools in all of Japan. Well, I'm just here to help set up for the festival your school is having. I'll be staying here for several days until the festival is over and everything is cleared up."

"_He's friendly, he reminds of Negi-sensei" _thought Setsuna as she somewhat registered what Deimos was saying. Her mind was still occupied with Mizuki and the fact that she had escaped again. _"I can't believe she ran away. She started this and took off in the middle of a fight."_

They finished picking up the streamers and Setsuna turned to leave. Deimos had tried to make conversation with the girl in front of him but she didn't seem interested. He assumed that she was mad at him for what happened.

"Sakurazaki-san…"

Setsuna stopped and slightly turned to face Deimos. _"She's beautiful"_ he thought and mentally kicked himself for thinking it.

"Once again I'm sorry. Are you sure you're okay, that was quite a hit," asked Deimos who was still concerned and guilt was written all over his face.

"I'm fine," replied Setsuna.

"Well then maybe I'll see you around, after all I'll be here until the festival is over," said Deimos as he lifted the box over his shoulder to get a better view of where he was going.

"Yeah, okay" said Setsuna as she turned and headed at once in the direction of dormitory building.

* * *

Mizuki entered her dorm room smiling as she walked over to her small pot. "_Mission accomplished"_ she thought as she took out the red crystal ball from her pocket. She had been successful in provoking Setsuna to fight and captured drops of her blood that she concealed in a crystal form.

She still could not add the last ingredient but at least she had it in her possession and all she had to do was wait. She kneeled under the sink and opened the doors to reveal a very small wooden chest. She took it out and opened it placing the red crystal inside. She then took the chest and placed it inside her refrigerator.

Mizuki stirred her pot and then headed to her closet to change outfits. Her current one was stained with blood from her earlier fight with Setsuna. She grabbed a bandage and quickly bandaged her arm and wore a long sleeved shirt to cover any signs of a wound.

* * *

It was still morning when Setsuna washed up and headed out of her dorm room when she came across Konoka, Asuna and Negi.

"Secchan" she heard Konoka say cheerfully as she walked up to her.

"Good Morning Ojousama," replied Setsuna with a formal bow.

"We've been looking for you," continued Konoka "We're all going into town again. Come with us Secchan it'll be fun," said the princess with excitement in her voice.

"Come with us Setsuna, God knows we'll need as much help as possible with Konoka and her shopping spree," added Asuna. The orange-haired girl knew Konoka had a thing for shopping and that most likely they were going to have to carry a lot of things back to their dorm.

"That's not true," protested Konoka lightly "besides Negi-kun is buying things too."

"I'm sorry Ojousama but I have patrolling duties today," lied Setsuna. Normally she wasn't able to deny anything to Konoka but she knew she had to keep her distance from her Ojousama to ensure her safety.

"Oh, okay," Konoka frowned slightly but her face lit up again "Well then come by our dorm later today after you're done. We should be back sometime in the afternoon and I'll cook dinner and bake a chocolate cake," she said joyfully as she began to plan for the dinner.

"I'm sorry Ojousama but I'll be busy all day" and with that Setsuna bowed without a second look at the princess and left a dejected Konoka behind as she walked away.

Asuna and Negi were shocked by the way Setsuna was acting. The samurai was still not the friendliest person but she was never the least bit cold with them especially with Konoka. After the Kyoto field trip Setsuna had become friendlier with everyone and some of the girls were no longer intimidated to say hello whenever Setsuna passed them by. She was always stuttering and trying to hide her blush whenever the princess got too close and affectionate. It was evident that Setsuna enjoyed Konoka's company even though she didn't outwardly express it there were certain little things that gave it away.

"_I must stay away," _thought Setsuna, feeling guilty of her actions but decided it was for the best. _"The princess here just serves as a motivation for you to do it"_ the same words from her dream echoed in her head.

She had reached the outside of the building when she heard someone call out her name.

"Setsuna-san wait"

Asuna caught up with Setsuna at the exit. "What's wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the way you're treating Konoka and the rest of us too," responded an irritated Asuna.

"I don't understand what you mean," replied Setsuna indifferently.

"You're starting to go back to your old ways. Don't tell me you're going back to the whole 'I'm gonna protect her from the shadows' thing again"

Setsuna sighed and looked into the distance.

"It's for the best Asuna-san" she replied a regretful tone.

"No it's not. Why are you doing this? Did something happen?"

"I can't talk about this now Asuna-san" answered Setsuna; she didn't want their conversation being heard by unwanted guests.

"_You can be so stubborn sometimes!"_ thought Asuna but turned and walked away.

Setsuna continued walking until she reached the forest. There she would wait for Konoka, Asuna and Negi to come out so she could follow them from a distance. She wasn't going to be able to walk next to Konoka but she wouldn't fail to protect her even if it had to be from a distance.

* * *

She watched as Konoka and the rest of the group shopped. Negi separated himself from the group but only for a short while as the girls walked into other stores and he shopped for other supplies. He was also to carry some of the bags the girls loaded him with. Unfortunately Konoka had invited Mizuki and she was there as well. She wasn't shopping for anything in particular but she was helping Konoka with her shopping.

Setsuna noticed how they shopped and chatted happily. She even heard her name a few times in the conversation. She saw Konoka buy some cookies, ribbon and some colorful cloth and other decorations and continued to keep a watchful eye on Mizuki who seemed to be having a good time with the group.

Setsuna felt a twinge of what you might call jealousy as she saw Mizuki laugh and chat amicably with Konoka and the others but she quickly buried all emotion and continued to watch vigilantly.

She noticed among other things how beautiful and graceful Konoka was. She was reminded that the princess was able to make friends easily and was liked by everyone except those who wanted to harm her. Once again, her Ojousama knew nothing about the danger she faced and she was going to make sure she didn't know. _"It has to be this way,"_ Setsuna convinced herself.

* * *

"We'll see you back at the dorm" called out Asuna who was heading back to the room with Negi and all the shopping bags. The group had returned from their exhausting shopping trip and Konoka was splitting from the group. Konoka decided to meet back with Asuna and Negi later for dinner. She grabbed a box of cookies and some red ribbon that she'd bought earlier.

"I'll come with you Konoka-sama," offered Mizuki.

"O-okay" agreed Konoka, "you can help me find Secchan."

"Sakurazaki-san?" asked Mizuki.

"Yeah, I bought her some cookies and I want to give them to her as a gift."

* * *

Setsuna saw that the group was splitting and that Mizuki was now alone with Konoka and they were looking for her. Things were not good and she knew that she was going to need a bit of help whether she like it or not and she needed a plan. She quickly summoned Chibi Setsuna.

"Hai" said the chibi ready for an assignment.

"Chibi, I need you to watch over Konoka-Ojousama, report to me at once if anything suspicious happens and make sure Konoka is safe."

"Hai, don't worry I'll make sure Konoka-Ojousama is safe" responded the Chibi and set off to her duty.

Setsuna quickly set off towards Konoka's dorm room.

* * *

Konoka stopped walking for a moment and took out a red ribbon she had also bought. She sat on a boulder and placed the box of cookies on her lap, then wrapped the ribbon around the box of cookies and tied it into a bow. After she was content with how it looked she got up and continued walking with Mizuki along her side.

"Are those for Sakurazaki-san?"

"Yeah, these are her favorite," replied Konoka as she looked around hoping to see a sign of Setsuna somewhere.

"Is it her birthday or something?" asked Mizuki. She was curious as to why the princess was giving her bodyguard a gift.

"No, I just thought she might like them," replied Konoka hoping that Setsuna would.

* * *

"Coming" she heard Asuna call out as she knocked on the door.

Asuna had just finished putting down her shopping bags on her bunk when she heard someone knocking on the door and got up to open it.

"Asuna-san"

"Setsuna-san? What are you doing here? I thought you said you had patrolling duties…" began Asuna.

"I don't have time to explain just come with me," replied Setsuna in a hurry.

"Is something wrong?" asked Negi who saw Asuna and Setsuna leaving in a hurry.

"No everything is fine Negi-sensei, I just need Asuna-san for a moment," Setsuna led the way and both girls left the room leaving a confused Negi behind.

* * *

"You are very kind Konoka- sama. Not many people of your status would give a gift to their guards or even their personal body guard," said Mizuki.

"Don't be silly Mizuki" giggled the princes. "Of course I would give Secchan a gift, after all we are the same wouldn't you agree?"

"No, not really, you are the sole heiress of the Konoe name and not to mention a princess, daughter of Konoe Eishun, Elder of the Kansai Association. I don't think many people would see you at the same level of a bodyguard," replied Mizuki.

Konoka was a bit stunned as she heard Mizuki. Mizuki had almost repeated exactly what Setsuna had just told her last night, and it always surprised her that people knew her and about her family as if they had grown up with her. And the fact that Mizuki resembled Setsuna so closely made her feel strangely. It felt as if she was almost talking with Setsuna except that Mizuki was a lot friendlier and more open than Setsuna which was what she hoped Setsuna would do someday – open up to her. Even so Mizuki regarded Konoka with the same respect and almost the same amount of reverence that Setsuna always did.

Konoka couldn't help but smile at Mizuki. "I don't care what others think, _we_ are the same."

Mizuki felt odd after hearing Konoka's response, for a moment she felt as if the princess was indicating her when she said "_we are the same."_

* * *

"What's going on Setsuna?" asked Asuna as they ran across a path and into the forest.

Setsuna was concentrating on the location of chibi Setsuna, so far everything was fine as she sensed no danger or warning from the chibi.

"Ojousama is looking for me right now" explained Setsuna "she's with Mizuki and I don't want Ojousama to tell Mizuki anything that might…" she paused not knowing how to continue.

"That might what?" pressed Asuna.

"That …that might make Nakamuri-san think that I … that I … care more for Konoka-Ojousama than what my job requires."

Asuna was going to ask what was so wrong with that but she remained silent for a few seconds as she thought about it and then asked, "What do you need me for?"

"I need you to go up to Ojousama and tell her that the headmaster needs to speak to her in his office. I'll wait for Ojousama outside his office until she arrives." She wasn't' sure what she was going to say to Konoka at their meeting but it was the best plan she had of separating Nakamuri from Konoka.

"Alright Setsuna-san but later you'll have to tell me what's going on."

Setsuna stopped running as she reached her location and saw the chibi sitting on the branch of a tree swinging around its sword. The chibi looked up to see Setsuna and pointed at the road ahead where Konoka and Mizuki were still talking.

"Nothing has happened, they are just looking for you," said the chibi who was still swinging around her sword.

"Uh-yeah, thank you chibi," replied Setsuna who then turned to Asuna.

* * *

"Are you close to her?" asked Mizuki.

Konoka was about to answer with an absolute yes but hesitated, and snapped out of her reverie and thought about Setsuna. Setsuna wasn't here with her, lately she had been so distant and this morning she had disappeared after quickly rejecting her dinner plans without even considering them for a moment. She always considered Setsuna her friend but sometimes doubted if the samurai even thought of the two of them as friends.

"Hey Konoka!" they heard someone call out.

Both girls looked up to see Asuna approach them.

"Hey I've been looking for you, who knew you guys could walk so far in such a short time. Anyways your grandfather wants to speak to you for a moment in his office," said the orange-haired girl.

Konoka's expression changed into one of being slightly disappointed that she had to meet with her grandfather right now when she really wanted to find Setsuna.

"Oh, okay. Are you going back to the room?" she asked Asuna.

"Yeah."

"Can you please take this and put in on my bed?" asked Konoka and handed the wrapped box of cookies to Asuna.

"Yeah, sure Konoka," replied Asuna looking at the elegant bow Konoka had tied.

"Well, I'll see you guys around. Thanks for coming with me Mizuki," said Konoka as she excused herself to go meet her grandfather.

"It was no problem Konoka-sama," replied Mizuki with a nod.

* * *

Deep in the forest three figures stood outside in discussion. It was late in the afternoon and the sun was slowly beginning to set. An entrance to a cave was at their feet and it was barely visible as it was hidden in between two boulders and covered by leaves. There stood a dark hooded figure in between two other identical figures. His eyes could not be seen as they were covered up by his hood that hung over half his face.

"We need more information; we can't just take anything and expect it to follow," said an exasperated voice.

"Why can't we just capture her and take her as a prisoner?" asked a calmer voice.

"It's too much risk. We can't have her there until everything is ready. If we carry her with us before it is complete it might escape threaten to kill us all. It's much easier if we have it follow us."

"It's impossible! It's not that strong," said an arrogant voice.

"Trust me child, the demon is dangerous. It may not have discovered its full power but if it does before we capture the sphere then it could be far too dangerous. We will stick with our plan."

"Yes Master," replied the voice losing its arrogance and sounding modest. He turned to his partner, "Well hurry up and do your mission and I'll take care of the rest."

"Don't worry, you can't rush into these things or she'll become suspicious. I've started my mission it'll be done it in time," replied the other partner.

* * *

**A/N:**

I don't think this chapter explains more of the plot or Mizuki's plan but I hope you all like it. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks to all my reviewers and readers including: 2remember, Roque Wizz, and Rotem.


	5. Bitter Agreement

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NEGIMA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS – KEN AKAMATSU DOES. **

_**ITALICS: Person's Thoughts, Flashbacks and Attacks.**_

**NSKruger: **Thanks for your review. I hope you like this chapter.

**…:**Sorry to keep you waiting, it wasn't my intention. Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.

**Swift: **Thanks for your review it really lets me know where I stand on this fic. Please review this chapter and I hope you like it. The plans will be revealed in time, I dropped a clue in this chapter, don't reveal it if you figure it out.

**Bishimimou: **You are catching on. Thanks for your review, let me know if you are figuring it out but try not to give it away for those who haven't, although it might be pretty obvious.

**Rotem: **Enjoy and keep reviewing. Thanks.

**Hazumu-kun: **Thanks for the comment. It really got me going and that's why I finished this chapter. Please continue to review and I hope you like it. I don't plan to discontinue this fic, but it may take a while to finish.

**Thanks to:** kikyo4ever, Tikigod748, boomer sooner, animeaics and all other readers.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Bitter Agreement.**

Setsuna paced around outside the headmaster's office. Konoka would be arriving anytime soon and knew she had to intervene before she stepped inside the office since the headmaster had not called for Konoka.

"_What should I tell her? She's going to know I've been following her. She knows that I secretly followed her in the past but now things have sort of changed, haven't they?"_ Setsuna began thinking of what she would tell the princess when she showed up and found out that her grandfather had never called her. _"She'll be angry…" _

Setsuna continued to pace and then stopped. She collected herself and relaxed and waited for her Ojousama. Soon enough Konoka came into view as she walked towards the office. Setsuna waited patiently and saw Konoka's face light up and smile the moment she saw her but she remained composed and indifferent.

"Secchan, what are you doing here? Do you have a meeting with gramps?" asked Konoka. _Had I known you would be here I would have brought the cookies with me, _Konoka smiled at Setsuna who still appeared to be indifferent to her arrival as if she were a stranger and they had never met. Konoka stared intently at Setsuna her smile slowly vanishing until her expression was somewhat serious if not melancholic. _Secchan? _

Watching Setsuna act this way towards her, really caused Konoka pain. She couldn't bear to think that things would go back to the way they were. _Why won't she tell me? Did I do something wrong?_

"Your grandfather didn't call you Konoka-Ojousama, I did.

There was a pause in which neither girl said anything and Setsuna decided to continue.

"Please forgive me for tricking you into coming here." Setsuna finally spoke but her tone was a serious and guilt-ridden one.

Konoka was confused. "But Asuna said…"

"I asked her to give you that message," replied Setsuna.

Konoka couldn't help but feel a bit of happiness inside her knowing that Setsuna had called her and not her grandfather but she wasn't too excited since Setsuna's attitude and voice were serious. Her curiosity was quickly growing as she wondered why Setsuna would send for her. However her face showed no clue of what she was feeling, she still wore her serious melancholic look as she continued to gaze at Setsuna.

Setsuna was beginning to get uncomfortable staring into Konoka's eyes. She could see a hint of sadness that the princess had not managed to completely cover up. As she noticed this her own eyes began to soften and her serious look was not so intense anymore.

"Why did you call for me?" asked Konoka breaking their short moment of silence.

Setsuna averted her gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry I lied Ojousama but I knew you were looking for me. I've been following you and the others since you left Mahora to go into town."

"Secchan, why? You know you could've come with us. Why did you…" Konoka stopped midway through her sentence as she realized what had happened. She felt so much sadness and unexplainable fear. She instantly went to grab Setsuna's hand but the samurai flinched back and Konoka halted with a feeling of reject. They both looked at each other as they stood in odd silence.

The atmosphere was thick and Setsuna would have given anything to be out of this situation. It ripped her heart to pieces to watch the princess so cheerless especially since she was the cause of it.

"Ojousama…please… you mustn't"

"Why?" Setsuna heard the whisper that was barely audible.

Setsuna paused and thought, concentrating on her ki she was able to focus around her environment. She didn't detect the presence of anyone except for the headmaster who was in his office.

Setsuna stepped forward and whispered into her Ojousama's ear, "Meet me alone tonight at 10:00 down the hall from your floor."

* * *

She was already waiting down the hall before the princess arrived. She wanted to make sure that she was safe and did not ask her to leave the building alone. She watched her walk towards her as she hid from the light of the hallway.

"Secchan?"

"Ojousama, come we must be quick I don't want to keep you up all night."

Konoka recognized the familiar voice and felt a warm hand grab hers and a sense of security filled her. She allowed herself to be led forwards and when they came into the light of the stairs she saw Setsuna with a serious expression fully alert scanning all of their surrounding as she held her tightly by the hand. She could tell the samurai was being very careful and protective. She stayed silent as they walked rapidly through the hallways and down the stairs but she was overwhelmed with curiosity and questions.

They walked out of the dormitory building and paused while Setsuna seemed to close her eyes for a few seconds in deep concentration.

Konoka looked curiously at her companion when suddenly she saw Setsuna snap out of concentration and lifted her swiftly in her arms as she jumped up to the sky. Konoka was taken completely by surprised and wrapped her arms tightly around Setsuna's neck. Her heart was racing and knew she would appreciate this moment a lot more if she didn't have some many questions on her mind. This moment reminded her of the time in Kyoto when Setsuna had come to her rescue and she looked like an angel.

She still looked like an angel. She wore a serious expression, her arms holding her possessively and her wings, a pure white, were spread behind her as the back of her shirt was lifted up to reveal them. The wind was cool but she felt the warmth of Setsuna's body.

The moment came and left quickly and she felt herself being put down securely on the ground. The beautiful wings that were just present were tucked away and she was fixing her shirt removing all trace that she had just flown.

Silence.

Konoka was willing to wait all night to hear what Setsuna had to say. Setsuna wouldn't meet her gaze and she turned to face the dark sky that only glowed because of all the shinning stars.

She cleared her throat. "Ojousama, I brought you here because there is something I need to discuss with you … first I must apologize if my recent actions have caused you confusion or harm in any way. Please know that those are not my intentions. I only wish to protect you from any harm or danger…and…and…"

There was a long pause. Konoka didn't dare interrupt until she was sure that Setsuna had finished saying everything. _What is it Secchan?_

"…I must ask that you stay distant from me." As much as she tried to deny it, she felt as if someone had just kicked her in the stomach as she finished her sentence but she locked it inside of her and her exterior remained stoic.

"Secchan"

"Please Ojousama."

"Why? I don't understand? Why are you asking me to do this? Secchan do I really cause you so much disgust that you have to ask this from me?"

"No Ojousama, NEVER. Please believe me, I only ask you to do this…for your own good."

"Secchan, why?

"Because it's for your safety Ojousama"

Asuna and Negi kept telling her that Setsuna liked her and that she didn't know how to express herself but Setsuna was clearly asking her to stay away. Konoka was sure they had a good relationship but Setsuna's constant distance and indifferent behavior caused her to have doubts even though she ignored them most of the time. She was losing her sense of security in their friendship. Konoka had been affectionate and careful in expressing that she like being in Setsuna's company yet the samurai kept pushing her away on the terms that it was for her own good.

"I need you to be honest," said the princess sternly. "Look at me and tell me that the only reason that you are asking this is because you honestly believe and KNOW that this is for my own good."

Konoka walked towards Setsuna making the gap of space in between them smaller. Setsuna gulped and was surprised by Konoka's reaction. Meanwhile Konoka didn't clearly understand what she was about to do. "_I need to know." _

Setsuna stood frozen and wouldn't move. She had to do this. She looked at Konoka and although something in her bothered her she choked back all emotion.

"Ojousama I only know that if you become too close to me I can jeopardize your life and so I must ask that you stay distant, as much as possible," replied Setsuna trying to remain as indifferent as possible but her eyes showed all the sadness and confusion she was trying to hide.

"Then at least, please tell me how, how is this going to keep me safe?" Konoka had a pleading tone that she was trying to hide yet her emotions were becoming harder to control.

"I'm sorry Ojousama but I cannot say."

"Secchan, I don't want you to stay away, I don't want to stay away." Konoka was trying to make one last attempt to convince the samurai to withdraw her wish.

"I can't allow that. My duty is to protect you." Setsuna was gradually creating distance between them.

Konoka was hurt. She couldn't explain this new feeling she felt. They stood in silence for a few moments and finally Konoka spoke.

"Fine. If that is what you want, just know that I didn't want it to be this way," replied the princess in a low and sad tone. She looked absolutely miserable and defeated. She had fought an emotional battle inside of her and she had lost. It pained her so much to be rejected and at the present moment she couldn't bare to have her heart continue to tear.

"I'm sorry Ojousama it was to be this way." Setsuna's voice almost broke as she spoke.

* * *

She sat alone on the roof, her Ojousama had been escorted back to her room some time ago and now she sat in silence as she gazed up at the sky. The events that had occurred a few hours ago replayed in her mind and as much as she tried to deny it she couldn't numb the feeling that said it hurts. Inside she knew she wanted nothing more that to continue her relationship with Konoka but she couldn't allow herself – it would be wrong for too many reasons. Konoka had said nothing after there agreement, even as they flew down and walked back to her room the princess had remained quiet, her face no longer cheerful and her eyes shimmered, only when they reached her room did she quietly whisper "Good Night Secchan" and walked into her room not looking back.

She fell against the wall and slid down, that was when she heard the princess quietly choking back a small sob, that if it had not been for the silent night and the samurai's sharp hearing, that Setsuna would not have been able to hear it.

"_It has to be this way" _she continued to say to herself as if saying it more would silence the other voice in her head that said she should tell Konoka the entire truth. _"I can't risk her life! It would worry her too much to know what is going on."_

_**But wouldn't telling her the whole truth at least help her be better aware. Doesn't she at least deserve that?**_

_It's my duty to worry about her safety so that she doesn't have to._

Setsuna's continued her inner debate when she detected the presence of something near and she was forced to stop debating and pay attention to her surroundings. She walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down.

* * *

It was early morning and the workers were still half way through the setup for the festival. Mahora Academy had spring festival each year and this year was no exception. By the look of all the equipment and amount of workers it seemed that this was going to be an enormous festival.

The rays of the sun made there way through the window of Asuna, Konoka and Negi's room. Negi was out, he had left early to train with Evangeline. Asuna was still sleeping in and had no intention of getting up anytime soon and another certain mage laid wide awake on top of her bed. She had been up since Negi left but remained in bed thinking about the events of last night.

"_What did I agree to? Why did I? Secchan was probably just being stubborn as always. Why does she think that I need to stay away? Why isn't she telling me everything or for that matter anything at all?"_ Konoka knew that she had only agreed to the favor because she had felt a twinge of anger, but mostly frustration to all the rejection.

She felt alone, as if she'd given a part of herself up. She knew she would continue to see Setsuna everyday but that wasn't enough. Konoka grabbed her pillow and began to hug it. She didn't want to return back to how things were before when the samurai shunned her and didn't speak to her. She was regretting her actions every time her mind revisited the memories of last night. She had a cold feeling in her stomach and a knot in her throat and she couldn't stop wondering if Setsuna felt the same way. She felt as if she was in another state of consciousness, yet wished it was all a bad dream.

The princess decided that she had spent enough time lying in bed. She tossed the pillow aside and got up to take a shower.

* * *

Setsuna ran furiously through the forest. She was tired and all the lack of sleep was beginning to have a sluggish effect on her body. Last night she managed to fall asleep for a few hours and woke up early to begin her training. She was running but her body wanted to stop and rest but she wouldn't allow it. She pushed herself harder every time she felt her pace slowdown and was determined to make it out of the forest before taking a break. She was nearing the forest clearing and could hear the sound of the workers hammering away as they built a massive floor and stage.

She reached the clearing and gradually slowed down. She hated feeling tired but knew that it was because she had not slept properly for the past few days. She was out of breath and her throat was dry, her legs felt shaky and heavy.

_Dammit, I should stop for a couple of minutes and catch my breath._

She didn't want to stop. Setsuna knew that the moment she stopped all her thoughts about Konoka would flood her mind. The memories of last night weighed heavily on her and she felt as if she'd given up something. She had to sort it all out but the events of last night filled her with guilt and she felt her chest get heavier with guilt. She laid against the trunk of a tree looking at the construction of the festival in the distance.

_I wonder if Ojousama plans to host something for the event like she did last year. Ojousama…_

Setsuna was pulled out of her thoughts at the sound of footsteps. She quickly averted her gaze down the road and saw a boy carrying a box. The figure came into view as it walked closer and she realized it was the same boy she ran into yesterday. The boy's features quickly formed a friendly expression as he recognized Setsuna and his lips formed into a smile.

"Good Morning Sakurazaki-san" said Deimos as he put down his box and bowed slightly. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Ah, uh… I was running," replied Setsuna a little out of breath.

"Are you tired? I got some water in this box if you want any, I have to take these for the workers but I'm sure they won't mind if you have some." He quickly opened the box and took out a bottle handing it over to Setsuna before she could protest.

Setsuna looked at the bottle reluctantly but decided to accept it, "uh…Thanks."

"Yeah no problem" replied Deimos and grabbed a bottle for himself.

"Do you run outdoors often?"

"Yeah."

"You look very tired, maybe you should relax for a while."

Setsuna didn't respond, instead she stared intently at the bottle in her hand still lost in thought. Deimos looked at her and smiled.

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No…no," desperate to change the subject Setsuna spoke before she could stop herself "what are you doing here?"

Deimos looked a bit surprised, "I'm sorry I can leave if you want."

Setsuna looked at him, with an expression, obviously he had misunderstood her. "I mean what are you doing here, what kind of work?"

"Oh…oh…ha, well I'm just a runner basically, I do whatever job anybody wants me to do. They asked me to bring water and that's why I'm carrying these. Yesterday I was asked to haul supplies," replied Deimos.

There was silence afterwards. Setsuna had nothing else to say, and she was certainly not one for small talk but Deimos was the complete opposite. He reminded Setsuna of Negi, so cheerful, polite and he had an air of innocence.

"Are you excited about the festival? I've already heard many of the students around here talking about it," said Deimos as he continued to smile.

"No, not really."

"Are you going to set up some kind of booth or event?"

"No," replied Setsuna indifferently.

"Ah, well no reason you can't have fun visiting the booths and events of others. By the way, you do plan to come to the festival?"

"I'll be around," replied Setsuna, her mind was distant and wasn't completely focused on the topic of discussion.

_She looks a bit sad, _thought Deimos. _She sure isn't the easiest person to strike up a conversation with._ To be completely honest with himself, Deimos had to admit that Setsuna was a bit intimidating but that only made him more interested in getting to know her.

"I'll be around during the festival as well. Maybe I'll see you around. I here there is going to be some king of battle competition."

"Yeah, they have one every year," replied Setsuna whose mind was still not completely focused on the conversation.

"Do you participate?" asked Deimos curiously.

"I did once, not too long ago."

"Really? I didn't know you practiced that sort of thing. I mean, you look like you would but…"

"I have to go" interrupted Setsuna as she got up.

"Oh…ok…well Sakurazaki-san are you going to participate this year?"

"I don't think so" replied the samurai indifferently.

"Oh that's too bad, I'd really like to see you in battle or better yet…well you should really think about participating, I'm sure you'll be good," said Deimos, his voice full of excitement. "Sakurazaki-san can we meet up sometime during the festival, please, if you're not too busy?" asked Deimos with an almost begging tone.

Setsuna half-surprised turned around and looked at Deimos, she had already gotten up to take her leave and stopped when she heard the request. She thought about it, she knew she would be watching over Konoka most of the night.

"Yeah I'll try, where will I meet you?"

"In front of the battle stage, I'll be there most of the night" replied Deimos who was still smiling.

Setsuna nodded and turned to continue her leave, there were still many things she had to take care of, many things that concerned Konoka's safety and the mysterious dreams she had and not to mention Mizuki.

* * *

Setsuna was walking thought the woods as she took a shortcut towards the dormitories when she heard a couple of voices in the distance. She hid her presence and made her way to where the voices were coming from. As she got closer she recognized one voice and then the other. There was no way she could mistake the first voice she heard because it belonged to Konoka-Ojousama.

There was sadness in her voice as she spoke with another girl.

Setsuna got closer and jumped onto the branch of a tree and got a clear view of the two girls who were sitting on a large rock. Konoka was sitting with Mizuki and they were talking about something.

Setsuna got close until she could hear there conversation but far enough so she couldn't be detected.

"Are you sure you're alright Konoka-sama…you seem a bit…sad," who seemed concerned about Konoka.

"Huh?... yeah, I'm fine I was just thinking about…about Secchan, that's all" replied the princess who seemed to be lost in her thoughts. Konoka had not told anyone about what had happened the night before and it was eating her up inside. She wanted to talk to someone about it, she would've preferred to talk to Setsuna or Asuna, but Asuna wasn't around and Setsuna was the topic of discussion.

"Setsuna-san?" asked Mizuki. "You think a lot about her don't you Konoka-sama?"

"Well it's just that she's been acting strangely lately and I wonder if I did something wrong," replied Konoka.

"Yeah, but isn't she your bodyguard, if she's not meeting your standards can't you tell your grandfather to replace her?" asked Mizuki completely unaware what Setsuna meant to Konoka.

"I would never do that," replied Konoka defiantly and then calmed down when she realized that Mizuki didn't' kno. "Setsuna isn't just my bodyguard" continued Konoka.

"She's more than that…"

"Oh really" asked Mizuki curiously.

Konoka didn't respond and instead remain quiet, she wasn't sure what to say.

"Mizuki-san?"

"Hai Konoka-sama?"

Mizuki turned sideways to look at Konoka and caught the princess' gaze. Here eyes were shimmering and she looked fragile. She was holding in something, she knew that, the princess looked like she was about to overflow emotionally.

Konoka stared at Mizuki and couldn't help noticing that Mizuki looked very much like Setsuna. She was confused. Mizuki could be Setsuna's twin if she would put her hair up in a ponytail.

They stared at each other silently and Mizuki felt concerned. She reached out and placed her hand on Konoka's shoulder.

"Ojousama…are you sure you're alright?"

Konoka couldn't say anything and nodded sideways. She bowed her head and Mizuki heard a sniffle and saw a teardrop hit the surface on the rock between them. She scooted over and pulled Konoka into a hug.

"Whatever it is Konoka-Ojousama, it'll be alright."

Konoka clung onto Mizuki as she tried to suppress all the emotion she was feeling. She didn't want to cry but the tears were falling unwillingly until she slowly gave in and cried into Mizuki blazer as the other girl held her and stroked her back. She had not idea why the princess was crying but she figured she wouldn't be way off if she guessed that it might have something to do with Setsuna but she didn't think that a princess would be crying over a bodyguard.

Setsuna saw the scene unfold right before her. Her expression was indifferent as always but her thoughts were anything but indifference. She couldn't deny that her feelings were involved. She felt too many things at once that it confused her but worst of all it hurt. Seeing Konoka cry over what she had said and done was tearing her up inside. She convinced herself that she had to do this. It was for Konoka's safety, but felt guilt. Every time she thought about the dreams she was sure she was doing the right thing by staying away but seeing Konoka cry like this was painful and made her doubt her decision.

Not to mention that she wished she was the one holding Konoka, but she could never bring herself to admit it. She felt anger, as if the enemy was holding what was hers although she knew it wasn't hers -- she shouldn't even be thinking that.

She got off the tree and silently stepped back as far as possible until she was sure that she couldn't be heard as she broke off into a sprint away from what she had just seen.

* * *

Later that night…

A girl tossed and turned in her sleep mumbling incoherent phrases as she soaked her sheets with sweat.

In the distance far out in the woods…

"Did you find out what we needed?" asked an impatient voice.

"I think I did, but I need to make sure. I'll need more time. I don't think it's something we'll need. It'll be someone."

"I don't care just don't take too long figuring it out. We can't fail this because you're taking too long" replied an irritated voice.

"Calm down Phobos, I'm sure he will figure it out soon" said an older voice that belonged to a hooded figure.

* * *

**A/N: **

I apologize profusely for the long delay, I've been very busy. I rushed through this chapter in the short amount of free time that I had to work on it. Thank you for reading, please review.


End file.
